The War Between God and The Devil
by BlackRoseToTheRedFire
Summary: In a Romeo and Juliet style story, two teens, one named Sky and the other named Allen fight to be togethor and save the earth, depsite they're pasts and current lives.
1. Chapter 1

All D Gray Man information I collected from  . -man_Encyclopedia

I don't own D Gray Man or any of the information besides the characters Sky and Luna.

**Epilogue**

There was a being born tainted, taught to be cruel, and there was another, a being born pure, his heart leading him to good. The cruel one was named Sky, she was the daughter of the Devil, she helped her father cause chaos and destroy things on the earth. The pure one was named Allen, he was born a human, but a human with a specialty. He was born with something called Innocence.

Innocence is a substance of unknown composition known by the ancient civilization the first cultivated is as the "Crystal of God". It can bond with certain humans, known as "Accommodators", to form an "Anti-Akuma Weapon", the only kind of weapon on earth that can purify Akuma, saving the souls that are bound to them from being destroyed by the "Dark Matter" that gives them their power.

Innocence, being the polar opposite of Dark Matter, the Earl of Millennium's chosen weapon that gives him, the Noah Family and his Akuma their powers, is also the only substance that can damage the Noah and their Memory. Conversely, this means that the Noah have the power to destroy Innocence.

Innocence is, to a level, sentient, capable of recognizing those who are and who are not Accommodators, and capable of punishing Exorcists who turn their back on God. Innocence can also be rather single-minded when it comes to destroying an Akuma.

It was said that approximately seven thousand years ago, an ancient civilization used the Innocence to defeat the Noah Family battle, with the wielder of the "Heart of the Innocence", killing the Earl of Millennium's first incarnation. The battle, though, was so great, that the earth was destroyed in what the ancient civilization called the "Three Days of Darkness", or the Biblical "Great Flood" from the Old Testament.

The ancient civilization, prophesizing the return of the Earl and the Noah, left behind the Innocence for future generations to find, leaving instructions in one particular piece of Innocence, the Cude wielded by Hevlaska, which began:

"To the future generations...

We are the ones who triumphed over darkness, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee.

Here, we leave a message...

-The Ancient Civilization to the Future Generations"

After the Earl returned, as the prophecy within the Cube said he would, the New World Alliance established the "Black Order", charging it with finding the 109 shards of Innocence, the Accomodators who were to weild it, and to prepare for the battle that would come once again.


	2. Sky

I don't own any of the information it belongs to wiki/Innocence

I don't own D Gray Man either. I am simply writing this story for a friend because she loves to read stories I write.

Sky's P.O.V

I sat in my father's library, reading his many books of entries he's taken about beings above. But these weren't just human beings. Some were human's with special abilities, and the others were like super humans. The good human's were called Excorcists. I read about the histroy on how they get there weird powers and I had fallen upon a rather inetresting chapter of my fathers book of "The History of Excorcists", called "Synchronization Rate". It read:

"_The power of the Excorcist and their Anti-Akuma weapon is determined by the Accomodator and Innocence's synchronization rate, or the numerical value that is the reflection of an Accomodator's bond with their Innocence. A lower synchronization rate indicates that an Accomodator will have a harder time invoking their Innocence, which can place the Accomodator and those around them in danger._

_Hevlaska, using her own Innocence, the Cube, is the only being capable of determining an Exorcist's synchronization rate with their Innocence, just as she is the only being capable of forcing an Accommodator and an Innocence to attempt a synchronization._

_When a synchronization rate falls to ten percent or below, it becomes too dangerous for an Exorcist to continue wielding their Innocence, and once it reaches or falls below zero, the person in question becomes a Fallen One. Those who reach and/or exceed the one hundred percent synchronization limit, or the critical point, however, reach new levels of power and can unlock powerful new abilities. Rank-wise, Exorcists who exceed the critical point stand to become Generals in the Black Order._

_Generally, Exorcists who wield parasitic type Innocence have a higher synchronization rate, or at least have an easier time of increasing their synchronization rate, than equipment types. This is because a parasitic type Innocence forms a symbiotic relationship with its Accommodator, becoming part of their anatomy to the point where attacking simply becomes another movement, while equipment types must develop their own style early on in order to fight properly."_

Someone walks in startling me slightly.

"I see you love reading my books on the Accomodator's above us?" My father's voice echoed through the library. I only nodded, and realized that I was finished the chapter. I summoned a shoulder bag, then placed the book inside.

"Arent you going to at least ask me first?" He mocked appearing in front of me suddenly as I stood up. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, obviously annoyed.

"Dad you've never cared if I asked you, you want me to be cruel and sneaky and well you" I argued and slung the bag over my shoulder. He shrugged before giving me a eye-to-eye smile, suppository creepy but I'm used to it.

I turned to the shelves, and skimmed though for all his books on all the Exorcist and Noah, anything related to them too.

I liked to visit the world above and see if I can find any of these people and read about them while observing them. Creepy, yes, but my father always said I should watch over those who serve us and those who defy us. I have never once met an Exorcist, but I have known the Noah's since the day of my birth.

The Noah Family is a group, who work for my father.

All humans on Earth are the descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a random human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood.

At their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Earl of Millennium who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset.

Each member of the Noah Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name.

Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their darkened skin, amber eyes, bluish black hair (with the exception of Jasdevi, Wisely, and Allen) and the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called stigmata.

Seven thousand years before the main story started, the Noah fought the first users of Innocence in a battle so great it destroyed the world, an event known in the Old Testament as "The Great Flood", though it is documented in the Cube as "The Three Days of Darkness". After the first incarnation of the Earl died fighting against the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence, the remaining twelve Apostles repopulated the Earth, making Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans of the current generation. Thirty-five years before the main story, the fourteenth Noah, Nea Walker, betrayed the Family, killing all except Road and the Earl before being killed, himself. Though he desired to become the new Earl of Millennium, the current Earl still misses him and desires to have him by his side again, believing he can convince Nea to join them.

First is **The Earl of Millennium**, of **The Earl**. He was the first to serve my father, and his family of super human's followed. He's known as the head of The Noah Clan, the first Apostle.

Then there's **Toraido**, he's the second Apostle, his representatilon is of the Memory called "**Judge**".

After him there's **Joido**, or **Tyki Mikk**. He's the third Apostle, his representation is of the Memory called "**Pleasure**".

Then there's **Dezaiasu**, or **Sheril Kamelot**. He is the fourth Apostle, and is the Memory called "**Desire**".

Next is **Wisely**, he is the fifth Apostle, he is the memory called "**Wisdom**", ironic but fitting.

Then there's **Fiidora**, the sixth Apostle, the Memory called "**Corrosion**".

After him is **Maashiima**, the seventh Apostle. He is the Memory called "**Pity**".

Then **Raasura**, or **Skinn Bolic**. The eighth Apostle. He's the Memory called "**Wrath**". Not going to lie he's one of my favorites besides Tyki, Road, and Jasdevi.

Speaking of Road she's after Skinn. **Road** or **Road Kamelot**, is the ninth Apostle, and is the Memory called "**Dreams**".

Then there's the twins, **Bomdomu**, or **Devit** and **Jasdero**. Togethor they create one being called **Jasdevi**. Devit is the tenth Apostle and Jasdero is the eleventh Apostle. They are known as the Memory called "**Bonds**".

After those two is **Rasutoru**, or **Lulu Bell**. She is the twelfth Apostle, the Memory called "**Lust**".

Then comes the thirteenth Apostle, **Maitora**. He is the Memory called "**Ability**".

And finally, the last Apostle, the **Fouteenth **or **Nea Walker**. He isn't a Memory, but he is a Noah. He's known as the traitor, and there isn't much about him. Though I know he is my father's favorite because his history is cruel and he's the worst of all the Noah's supposedly.

I grab each small journal on every the Noah's and all the Exorcist's.

I stopped and looked at one.

"_Allen Walker_" it read on the cover. I smirked. _This sounds interesting_. I flipped open to the first page.

_He is an Accomodator, an Excorcist._

Maybe I can find him. I would love to meet a servent of God.

"Oh, he's a special human, more special then the others" My father states, appearing beside me. I scowl and turn to walk away.

"No duh, he's an Excorcist dad"

"But he's more then that, he's also a Noah too. He has a battle going on inside of him. He's a servent of God but a part of him wants to serve me" He says slowly, a hint of mock in his tone.

"What do you mean-" I spin around and he isn't in the room anymore. I growl and stomp out of the room, ready to go up to the earth surface.


End file.
